


Малфой на дереве

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: А что тут непонятного? Малфой живет на дереве, Рон ходит к нему в гости.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Малфой на дереве

Я постоял под деревом, задрав башку. Ничего особенного не увидел, пнул корень, торчащий из земли, обошел толстый ствол кругом и снова посмотрел наверх.  
  
– Залезай уж, раз пришел, – раздался голос из кроны.  
  
Чертыхнувшись про себя, а потом вслух, чтоб уж наверняка, я схватился за ветку и подтянулся. Будь рядом Гарри, он бы меня подсадил. Или я его, что вероятней. Будь здесь Гарри, мы бы пульнули вверх каким-нибудь акцио или экспелиармусом и стрясли бы этого поганца с дерева, как грушу. Или что там еще.  
  
Но Гарри пал смертью храбрых.  
  
Мы как раз шли к дереву, когда его перехватила Макгонагал. Эта женщина! Быстрая, как кошка, и такая же коварная. Только что идешь себе, не ждешь беды, и вот она уже тут как тут.  
  
«Мистер Поттер… Гарри. Пойдем, поговорим». После войны она привыкает называть нас по именам. Но произносит это с такой учительской интонацией, что лучше бы по-прежнему на «вы».  
  
Итак, Макгонагал утащила Гарри на разговор (он оборачивался всю дорогу к замку и вопил: «брось меня здесь, дружище, спасайся сам!!» в надежде, что Макгонагал вспомнит про мое существование и возьмется за нас обоих, но не тут-то было). А мне пришлось самому разбираться и с деревом, и с Малфоем.  
  
Мы поперлись сюда, потому что Малфой засел на дереве. Основательно так засел, вот уже пару суток не слезает. Гарри решил, что Малфоя выгнали из комнаты, достают и всячески угнетают на факультете, и хорька надо немедленно спасать. Он и сам понимал бездарность этой идеи, но бороться с собой не мог – словно внутри у него переключатель заклинило на функции «спасение утопающих котят и слизеринцев». Гарри корчился, но спасал. Сначала Снейпа, потом Флинта – здоровенного тролля вытащил на руках из обломков, плевался, матерился, потому что Флинт пытался вырваться и орал, что сам может идти, и вообще «отпусти меня, псих ненормальный!!». Теперь вот за Малфоя взялся.  
  
Ну, а раз Гарри за что-то взялся, волочить придется мне.  
  
– Эй, Малфой!  
  
Лазить по деревьям я умел превосходно, а срывался пару раз для остроты ощущений. И все-таки, когда взгромоздился, наконец, в его «домик-на-дереве», был очень рад. Так рад, что даже малфоева рожа не вызвала привычного отвращения.  
  
Малфой выглядел немного странно. На голове у него был желтый тюрбан, высокий и кренящийся вбок, штаны подвернуты выше колен, являя свету волосатые икры, а рубашки не было вовсе. На запястьях бренчали браслеты, самодельные и довольно корявые, как если бы их мастерили слепые первокурсники из всего, что попадется под руку. А на шее висело ожерелье из когтей какой-то неизвестной науки твари. Тварь же, известная науке и широкой общественности как Драко Малфой, глядела на меня и довольно щурилась.  
  
Чтоб я сдох, он именно щурился, и именно довольно. Щурился с таким увлечением и самоотдачей, что походило это на творческий процесс. Я несколько минут наблюдал, как Малфой щурится, а он щурился все сильнее и сильнее, пока его глаза не закрылись совсем. Тогда Малфой кашлянул и сказал:  
  
– Ну? Что надо, Уизли?  
  
Потом полез ставить чайник. Я пока оглядывал его жилище. Доски прибиты друг к другу неплотно, так что возникает ощущение, будто мы на плоту, давшем течь. Под нами высота и ветки, над нами высота и ветки, плот застрял где-то над водопадом, уцепившись за корявый сук. При сильном ветре наверняка раскачивается.  
  
– Не страшно по ночам? – спросил я, пока Малфой выбирал чашки – себе почище, мне без ручки.  
  
– Конечно, страшно, – охотно признался Малфой. – Из леса всякие прут, прут и спариваются прямо под деревом. Намазано им там, что ли…  
  
Несмотря на ненадежность конструкции, у Малфоя тут было довольно мило. Оплывшие свечи крепились к доскам и прямо к ветвям, свисая вниз, как сталактиты. Хотя больше желтоватый воск походил на чьи-то сопли. Но в остальном обстановка была очень… ммм… шаманской. Ловушка Для Снов крепилась над пледом, на котором хорек дрых, пока нормальные люди занимались по-настоящему важными делами, например, спасали слизеринцев. Большая тусклая плевательница стояла в углу, несколько книжек со смятыми страницами кое-как валялись на краю плота, в ряд стояли чашки и блюдца, на небольшой плитке блестели два пузатых чайника с узорными чугунными ручками. Рядом со мной лежал череп совы. Я представил, как Малфой с ним разговаривает долгими одинокими вечерами, и чуть не всплакнул.  
  
– А что, спальня тебя не устраивает? Слишком много стен? Или не удается заснуть без спаривающихся животных?  
  
Малфой фыркнул мне в чашку.  
  
– Спаривающихся животных, вообще-то, там хватает.  
  
Это да. После войны люди как-то больше стали заниматься сексом. Я заметил. Те, кого подобные радости жизни обходят стороной, замечают такие вещи.  
  
«Гарри девственник», – напомнил я себе, как всегда делал в таких случаях. Чтобы сильно уж не грустить. «Гарри девственник». Он рассказал мне по секрету, и я никому не треплюсь, но тихо радуюсь. Гарри девственник, и в его же интересах им оставаться, потому что если он изменит Джинни, я его через мясорубку пропущу, а если он сделает это грязное дело с моей сестренкой… самому страшно от мысли, какая жуткая ему угрожает смерть. Да, ситуация непростая, пусть выкручивается как хочет.  
  
Малфой уже закончил сыпать яд мне в кружку, залил кипятком, потом сварганил себе чаю и уселся напротив, скрестив ноги каким-то невероятным образом. Честное слово, при желании он мог бы ковыряться у себя в носу большим пальцем ноги! Но Малфой ничего подобного не делал, он глядел на кружку и снова щурился.  
  
– Пей, Уизли. Считай это авансом в честь первого посещения. Я гостеприимный, когда не с похмелья.  
  
Забавно, подумал я, прихлебывая из кружки. В чем бы тогда выражалось его не-гостеприимство? Он бы не добавил в яд сахара?  
  
А потом я рухнул.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Упал в траву, перекатился, рысью кинулся вперед и вбок, лапы с непривычки запутались, и я упал. Но тут же скрутился в клубок, выпрямился, пружиной – вввжик – подпрыгнул в воздух, на секунду поднявшись над высокой травой.  
  
Потом замер, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь и даже приглядываясь вполглаза.  
  
Малфой был неподалеку.  
  
Я встал на ноги и пошел в его сторону. Кругом была высокая трава и эти… как их… васильки.  
  
– Ты чего со мной сделал? – спросил я, дернув хвостом. Ебическая сила, у меня хвост есть! Я им залюбовался сразу. Рыжий, густой, толстый хвост, с белым на конце, будто кисточку в краску макнули. Я вспомнил, что видел такие хвосты где-то в детских книжках, на картинке. Хвост был смешной, как будто нарисованный, причем человеком, совсем не разбирающимся в хвостах.  
  
Малфой тоже полюбовался моим хвостом, а потом еще уставился на мои уши. Сам я их не видел, но почувствовал себя неловко, когда Малфой уделил им столько внимания. Обычно-то он на меня так не смотрел. Напрямик, я хочу сказать. Обычно-то он делал вид, что смотрит совсем в другую сторону.  
  
Малфой сел, вытряхнув травинку из волос. Тюрбан размотался и валялся неподалеку. От него пахло мокрыми волосами, жаркой кожей головы и потом. Еще стиранной тряпкой, зубной пастой и почему-то костерным дымом.  
  
От Малфоя пахло Малфоем.  
  
– Эй, – сказал он, улыбаясь. У него было много зубов. Больше, чем нужно, чтобы перекусить горло одному очень симпатичному и гордому Уизли. Я отошел подальше, на всякий случай. Мой хвост отчаянно порывался свалить подальше от этого зубастого, но так как мы с хвостом некоторым образом были связаны, ему пришлось учитывать мои желания.  
  
– Эй, не бойся, – сказал Малфой, с тревогой глядя, как я пячусь. – Правда, не бойся! – и улыбнулся еще шире.  
  
Когда вам такой зубастый говорит – «эй, не бойся», нет ничего стыдного в том, что вы все-таки немножечко испугаетесь. Я сиганул в сторону и понесся по васильковому полю, взрывая когтями землю. Потом устал и лег, ласково покусывая тонкий стебель.  
  
Потом мне надоела вся эта мура и я вернулся к Малфою.  
  
Он меня ждал, притворяясь, что лежит просто так. Эту уловку я разгадал уже давно, но притворялся, будто не замечаю. Сел рядом, обмотался хвостом, все еще любуясь им краем глаза.  
  
Малфой глянул с обидой.  
  
– Набегался?  
  
– А ты чего ни в кого не превратился? – спросил я, встопорщив усы. Малфой улыбнулся моим усам, а потом поспешно спрятал свои зубища, закрыв их губами, как занавесом.  
  
– Как это не превратился? Разве не видишь?  
  
Я пригляделся. Ну да, Малфой был мелковат. Малфоеныш, каким он, наверное, был в год поступления в Хогвартс. Ну да, узнаю эту наглую рожу – что-то такое маячило, когда он пришел набиваться Гарри в друзья в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Что, съел, хорек?  
  
– А почему ты не хорек? – вспомнил я. Малфой зажмурился.  
  
– Достали, – сказал он одними губами, – достали уже с этим хорьком. В следующий раз тебя сделаю хорьком, ясно, Уизел??!  
  
Я отпрыгнул в сторону.  
  
– Ты, что ли, этим управляешь?  
  
Малфой невнятно хмпфнул:  
  
– Хмпф.  
  
Потом меня выбросило.  
  
  
  
***  
  
– Мог бы и полегче, – проворчал я, потирая шишку. Малфой допил из своей чашки, причмокнул и покосился на меня.  
  
– Допивай, – сурово сказал он, поправляя тюрбан.  
  
– А что это за зелье? – я сунул нос в чашку, понюхал, набрал в нос воды и долго кашлял, отплевывался и чихал под презрительным взглядом Малфоя.  
  
– Захочешь еще, придешь и попросишь, – сказал Малфой, развалился на пледе и начал чесать себе пузо. Ожерелье из когтей съехало, царапнув сосок. Розовый сосок Малфоя, мелкий и вредный, как сам Малфой, и такой же выскочка – мигом затвердел, нарываясь на неприятности.  
  
Я допил чай и увидел, что на дне чашки сидит паук.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Малфой опаивает народ глючным зельем, – сообщил я Гарри. Он лежал на кровати и пыхтел.  
  
– Подсолнухи? Или маки? Или пионы?  
  
Он выбирал открытку для моей сестры. А все из-за Гермионы. Когда она вызвалась съездить в город и прикупить открытку, я был искренне ей благодарен. Я думал, это избавит меня от необходимости просыпаться под: «как же стремно, что я не смогу поздравить Джинни лично, а что лучше, камин или письмо, а что мне ей сказать, а я боюсь ляпнуть не то, а вдруг она обидится…» и засыпать под: «как же стремно, что я не смогу поздравить Джинни лично, а что лучше…»  
  
Гермиона предложила отправить открытку, сказала, это романтика, которая почти вымерла, и поэтому наверняка впечатлит Джинни – вымершее вообще обычно впечатляет людей. Умница, Гермиона! Вот если бы она еще и купила только одну открытку, а не предоставила Гарри на выбор все цветы планеты, мне было бы легче пережить эти выходные.  
  
– Малфой приторговывает наркотой, и он все еще не слез с дерева, – наябедничал я Гарри, а он кивнул и глубокомысленно произнес:  
  
– Фиалки или ландыши?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Вернулся я только из любопытства. Тем более, делать все равно было нечего, шла История Магии.  
  
Новый директор Хогвартса, профессор Макгонагал, заставила всех «выпускников» вернуться в школу после ее восстановления. Потому что ясно-понятно, в последний год было не до уроков, а выдать нам, недоучкам, диплом, было бы слишком просто. Так что нам организовали ускоренные курсы – три летних месяца мы занимаемся, как проклятые, а к первому сентября, когда все нормальные люди будут нестись к вокзалу Кинг-Кросс, катастрофически опаздывая и ругаясь со своими семьями на ходу, мы уже получим аттестаты и будем праздновать в ближайшем трактире.  
  
В общем и целом, затея неплохая. Не учли профессора только одного.  
  
Лето. Учиться лень.  
  
Так что Гарри выбирал открытку, Гермиона бегала по собеседованиям, все остальные трахались, как кролики, даже Невилл.  
  
А я шагал к дереву.  
  
В этот раз я заметил, что на ветках развешаны галстуки. Слизеринские, гриффиндорские и даже парочка хаффлпаффских. Галстуков Рейвенкло я не заметил, видимо, эти ребята слишком умны, чтобы карабкаться по деревьям, вместо того, чтобы заниматься тысячей других полезных и интересных дел.  
  
– Дальше не пущу, – заявил Малфой, уперев ладонь мне в лицо. Я бы возмутился, но тогда пришлось бы лизнуть ему руку. – Либо снимай галстук, либо лезь назад. Такая плата.  
  
– Что за хрень? – я все-таки возмутился, но Малфой не отдернул руку, чтобы брезгливо вытереть ее обо что-нибудь, он еще сильнее вдавил ее мне в лицо, приплюснув нос.  
  
– Первый визит – свободный, а потом играй по правилам.  
  
Я отцепился одной рукой от ветки, за которую держался, и отпихнул руку Малфоя. Он тут же дал мне пощечину. Я зарычал от такой подлости, подтянулся, но получил мощный удар в лоб. Попытался схватить Малфоя свободной рукой, но он увернулся и снова толкнул меня.  
  
Я случайно выпустил ветку.  
  
Ну ладно, может, мне так захотелось схватить Малфоя за уши и шваркнуть лицом об доски, что я решил, будто мое стремление поборет законы гравитации. Но, к сожалению, поганая гравитация всегда побеждает. Я медленно и непоправимо начал падать вниз.  
  
Но, видимо, не так уж непоправимо. Ведь Малфой, хитрая морда, успел в меня вцепиться, едва не вывалившись со своего гнезда.  
  
Кстати говоря, морда Малфоя с такого ракурса совсем не казалась хитрой. Скорее, бледной, с прозеленью. Симпатичный такой оттенок, как раз в моде. О чем я Малфою и сообщил.  
  
– Лезь, придурок, – просипел Малфой, вцепившись в меня так крепко, что на костях остались вмятины. – Карабкайся по мне.  
  
– Извини, Малфой, мне воспитание не позволяет, – любезно сообщил я, вися ногами в бездне. На самом деле, меня от страха парализовало. Я высоты не особо боюсь, просто сломанный позвоночник на этой неделе немного некстати, мне ведь еще на день рожденья Джинни идти.  
  
Малфой сказал пару слов о моем воспитании, обо мне вообще и обо всех рыжих в частности, прошелся по моим предкам до седьмого колена и пятого локтя, помянул и Дамблдора, и Мерлина, и чудище из мандаринового ящика, а закончил свою вдохновенную речь тоскливым:  
  
– Ой, мама…  
  
И стал сползать. За что бы он там ни держался ногами, это что-то явно потеряло терпение.  
  
– Отпусти меня, – сказал я задумчиво, – брось меня, благородный юноша, меня уже не спасти… так спасайся же сам, пока еще не слишком поздно!  
  
Малфой чуть расцепил пальцы, и я взвился, с нечеловеческой грацией швырнув себя вверх. Забрался по Малфою, как белка по ветке, и втащил эту несчастную, потную ветку на наш плот.  
  
– Ты что, сдурел совсем! – заорал я сразу же, как Малфой оказался рядом. – Какого хрена ты меня отпустить хотел?!  
  
Малфой уставился на меня, взглядом обещая долгую и мучительную смерть. В ответ я посмотрел на него глазами больной лошади.  
  
Этот прием всегда срабатывал с Гарри и другими славными парнями, каким Малфой, понятно, не был. Меня научил Джордж, а со временем я доработал прием до полного совершенства. Я представил себя несчастной, дряхлеющей лошадью Пегги, которая всю жизнь пахала и возила на себе всякий сброд, а на старости лет узнала, что неизлечимо больна, и пахать ей осталось всего пару десятков лет. И вот бредет она по пустыне с кибиткой за крупом (потому что сбежала с бродячим цирком сразу, как узнала о своей болезни) и думает о смерти.  
  
Я так отчетливо все это увидел, что даже всхлипнул от жалости к себе, бедняге Пегги, а Малфой вздрогнул и отвернулся, пока я вытирал сопли. Только теперь я понял, что мы битый час сидим и просто таращимся друг другу в глаза.  
  
– Значит, у тебя здесь бизнес? – спросил я Малфоя. Сегодня на запястье его была намотана нитка бус из сухих ягод, красных и сморщенных. А в волосы вплетены перья, которые сошли бы за вороньи, не будь они ярко-синими.  
  
И рубашки на нем снова не было.  
  
– Часто к тебе приходят?  
  
Малфой небрежно кивнул вниз.  
  
– А как ты думаешь?  
  
Сверху галстуки казались пестрыми ленточками, вроде тех, которые привязывают к веткам на удачу.  
  
– И что же ты хочешь за чашечку чая?  
  
Малфой повернулся ко мне и ухмыльнулся самым неприятным образом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Малфой торгует наркотой и занимается проституцией, – сказал я Гарри.  
  
– Ага, – сказал Гарри, – «с любовью» или «искренне твой»? И будет ли слишком стремно, если я напишу и то и другое?  
  
– Как насчет «с искренней любовью»? – предложил я. Гарри высунул язык и стал писать. Я не знаю, стоило ли ему сказать, что день рожденья Джинни был два дня назад. Гарри был так увлечен всем этим делом. И потом, это отвлекало его от мрачных мыслей.  
  
Будь я на месте Гарри, мои мысли были бы мрачнее физиономии Флинта. Я бы бродил по Хогвартсу, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и кутаясь в мантию невидимку, а не так, как ходит этот придурок – распевая и вприпрыжку по лестницам, зажав в зубах измусоленную открытку. С подсолнухами.  
  
Из-за его неосторожности мне опять пришлось идти к Малфою в одиночку. Гарри горел желанием пойти со мной и своими глазами взглянуть на шаманящего хорька, и еще его очень заинтересовал совиный череп, но… не тут-то было. Уже у самого выхода из замка Гарри сцапал Снейп. Гарри почти не сопротивлялся, когда Снейп уволок его в подземелья «на разговор». Из-за всех этих событий, ну, того, что случилось на войне, Гарри теперь совсем по-другому относится к Снейпу. Хотя тот как был гадом, так и остался, Гарри с ним больше не спорил. Никогда-никогда. Он только повторял, преданно заглядывая в глаза этому упырю:  
  
– Вы всегда любили мою маму!  
  
– Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! – орал Снейп.  
  
– Вы всегда любили мою маму!  
  
– Сорок баллов с Гриффиндора!!  
  
– Вы всегда любили мою маму!  
  
– Шестьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора!!!  
  
По десятке никогда не прибавлял. Страшный человек этот Снейп.  
  
Так что пришлось снова тащиться к Малфою в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Он был в длинном балахоне, морщинами собранном у локтей. Поперек лба повязан шнурок, слишком туго, на лбу наверняка останется след. Малфой сосредоточенно глядел в чашку, насыпая в горячую воду щепотку того, горсть этого, каплю другого. Помешал пальцем, стряхнул – крошечная капля ударила и разбила мутную гладь – и облизнул подушечку, кивая собственным мыслям.  
  
Я сидел на тощей подушке, гоняя по половицам бусину.  
  
– Слушай, а как ты здесь моешься?  
  
Малфой закрыл глаза и вдохнул дым, поднимающийся над чашкой. Облизал покрасневшие губы.  
  
– Серьезно. Ходишь тайком в душевую? Признавайся, Малфой, бегаешь по ночам в замок?  
  
Малфой поставил чашку передо мной и медленно поднял глаза. Мутные, как варево, которое он наколдовал.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что надо делать.  
  
Странную плату он требовал, этот Малфой. Ходили слухи, что пока он был среди Пожирателей, с ним совершали всякие нехорошие штуки, о которых нам с Гарри знать еще рано. Ходили слухи, что Малфой по этому поводу слегка поехал башней, и я все больше в это верил. Его плата – за галлюциногенный чай, за самопальное шаманство, за всю эту чертовщину – прикосновения.  
  
«Прикоснись ко мне». Когда он в первый раз так сказал, я чуть не отъехал. Да что там, я отъехал. И вернулся в реальность оттого, что Малфой меня похлопывал по щекам. С большим энтузиазмом.  
  
«Прикоснись ко мне».  
  
Я прикоснулся, мне не слабО. В ответ Малфой сказал, что если я буду продолжать в том же духе, он сам ко мне прикоснется. Бетонной глыбой к черепу.  
  
– Нежнее, Уизли, нежнее.  
  
– Не зарывайся, Малфой. Дрочить я тебе не буду, – сказал я так, будто мне по десять раз на дню обращаются с такими предложениями.  
  
– А никто тебя и не просит. Что ты там себе придумал, Уизли? Испорченный мальчишка, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, передразнивая чей-то скрипучий голос. – Вымыл бы тебе рот с мылом, да боюсь, что зубы вывалятся.  
  
Он лег на полу, закинув руки за голову. Я уставился на светлый пушок в подмышках.  
  
– Потрогай меня бережно. Представь, что это кто-то, кто тебе очень дорог.  
  
Я закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше представлялось. И сразу почувствовал себя незащищенным. Я когда глаза закрываю, у меня лицо как голое. И честное какое-то. Гарри так сказал. Я-то сам не видел.  
  
Малфой на меня уставился, это я мог наверняка сказать. Я протянул руку и коснулся чего-то мягкого. Кажется, это был его живот. Или бок. Я немножко потыкал – не мешало бы пресс подкачать! – а потом вспомнил, что это кто-то, кто мне очень дорог.  
  
Я представил это изо всех сил. Аж уши заложило.  
  
Повел пальцами по коже, медленно, легко прикасаясь. Малфой резко выдохнул – наверное, было щекотно. Сам виноват, сам напросился! Я потер подушечкой большого пальца, положил всю ладонь, согревая, успокаивая. Повел ладонью. Нащупал пупок, небольшая ямка, куда по очереди забрались мои пальцы. Малфой почти не дышал. Живот у него был очень напряжен, по крайней мере. Хорошо, что я не видел его лица.  
  
Я погладил его легкими массирующими движениями.  
  
– Пожалуйста… – жалобно пробормотал Малфой. Я вздохнул и открыл глаза. Малфой резко сел, чуть не стукнув меня лбом. Подтянул колени к груди.  
  
– Пей свою отраву, заслужил– - быстро и мрачно буркнул он. Рожа у него была красная. Я подумал, ему стыдно за то, что он сказал «пожалуйста». В мою сторону он не смотрел.  
  
Это тогда, в первый раз. А теперь я не закрывал глаз, пока трогал его. Может, поэтому глаза закрыл Малфой. Казалось, он про себя таблицу умножения повторяет, таким пресным было его лицо. Он дышал ровно, вдох-выдох, только пальцы его сжались в кулаки. Я трогал его шею. Бережно, аккуратно. Обвел пальцем кадык, скользнул в ямочку у основания шеи, коснулся отросших волос. Обхватил горло руками, будто хочу задушить, но только держал так. Будто обнимаю. Такое очень экзотическое объятье.  
  
Мы сидели так несколько секунд. Потом Малфой резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня. Я аж вздрогнул под этим взглядом. Таким башку снести можно, таким пристальным и прямым. Совсем не слизеринским.  
  
Потом Малфой опустил ресницы, и все стало по-прежнему.  
  
Он махнул в сторону чашек, развалился на подушках и первым пригубил свой чай.  
  
Я попрыгал немного среди васильков, гоняясь за мухой. Потом развалился на спине. Когда на меня упала тень, я был уже настороже – шаги услышал издалека. Но притворялся мертвым. Может, мимо пройдет. Не прошел. Я вскочил и отбежал подальше.  
  
– Это я, – буркнул Малфой, будто какой-то пароль. Ну и что, что он? Я отошел еще подальше. Малфой сел. Круглое детское лицо глядело по-взрослому угрюмо. – Боишься меня?  
  
Я зевнул. Малфой вздохнул и уставился куда-то в сторону холмов. Они казались синими, потому что там везде были васильки.  
  
Солнце катилось к холмам. Какая-та птичка свистела, нарезая над нами круги. Я подполз поближе, держа уши торчком.  
  
– Ну ладно, я понимаю, почему ты не хорек, – сказал я Малфою. – Но почему ты не превращаешься… например… в дракона?  
  
Он уставился на меня.  
  
– А что, тебе нравятся драконы? – уточнил непривычно нормальным голосом.  
  
– При чем здесь я? – спросил я удивленно. Малфой вздохнул. Иногда мне казалось, что он только и делал, что вздыхал. Сутками напролет. Легкие разрабатывал.  
  
– Пойдем отсюда, – сказал Малфой, и меня выбросило обратно в домик на дереве.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Малфой торгует наркотой, занимается проституцией, а еще он ограбил два банка и собирается прикончить Макгонагалл, – поведал я Гарри.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Гарри, зарываясь в ящик с носками. – Надо им как-нибудь заняться. Спасти хорька, посадить дерево… у меня все это есть в списке.  
  
Гарри тоскливо взглянул на меня.  
  
– Как думаешь, сильно глупо будет, если я доставлю открытку лично?  
  
Я лихорадочно принялся соображать. Скажу «да», и остаток дня Гарри будет мучить сов, выбирая наидостойнейшую. Скажу «нет», и Гарри зависнет на отборе рубашек для такого важного визита.  
  
– Решай сам, – наконец, выдохнул я.  
  
– А? – покосилась на меня Гермиона. Я сидел на диване в гостиной, с плиткой шоколада в одной руке, и с журналом в другой. – Если ты про Гарри, то он давно ушел. В совятню. Сказал, на этой неделе его не ждать.  
  
Она перелистнула пару страниц толстенного справочника, почесала нос пером и улыбнулась мне.  
  
– Ты завис, так что мы оттащили тебя сюда. Посреди спальни ты всем мешал. Все нормально, Рон?  
  
Я кивнул. До чего у меня хорошие друзья, все-таки. Даже шоколадку дали.  
  
Я разлегся на диване, положив голову Гермионе на справочник. Она недовольно отодвинула мои рыжие лохмы, чтобы дочитать строчку. А я глядел на нее снизу вверх, размышляя о том, почему у девушек не растут волосы в носу.  
  
И еще о том, что делать с Малфоем.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
«Все, сегодня мы его точно снимем с этого дерева!» – заявил Гарри. И мы почти спустились на первый этаж. Но тут из картины донеслось мягкое:  
  
– Гарри, мальчик мой… не поднимешься к Минерве в кабинет? Она любезно предоставила его мне на время. Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.  
  
Гарри зарычал. Похлопал меня по плечу (рука соскользнула, так что вышло скорее по уху) и поплелся вверх по лестнице. Дамблдор, улыбнувшись мне, покинул картину.  
  
Я искренне сочувствовал Гарри. Он и шагу не мог ступить, чтобы кто-нибудь не утащил его на разговор. Все разговоры начинались по-разному, но сводились к одному. «С вашим скудоумием и ограниченными познаниями из школьной программы, – говорил Снейп, – вам следует проявлять куда больше заботы о собственном будущем…». «Гарри, тебе все дороги открыты, осталось только выбрать путь», – улыбался Дамблдор. «Мистер По… Гарри. Я очень беспокоюсь, что ты до сих пор не определился. Время идет, и тебе следовало бы отнестись к этому ответственней», – повторяла Макгонагалл.  
  
Весь сыр-бор был из-за анкеты. Анкета по профессиональному ориентированию, которую должны были заполнить все выпускники. Лето заканчивалось, а анкета Гарри все так и лежала смятая в ящике для носков.  
  
И по этому поводу сходили с ума все преподаватели Хогвартса. По нескольку раз на день кто-нибудь уволакивал его для разговора, швырял в кресло, вручал вазочку с печеньем и распинался о том, как важно знать наверняка, кем хочешь быть, как важно прислушаться к себе и выбрать лучшую профессию, какое серьезное и ответственное это дело. И бла-бла-бла. Честное слово, проще было начеркать какой-нибудь белиберды в анкете и сдать ее, чем терпеть все эти лекции, но Гарри был слишком занят, выбирая цвет чернил для открытки Джинни. И потом, он не понимал, с чего все всполошились. Я тоже не совсем понимал. Моя анкета тоже где-то валялась, однако меня никто на разговор не утаскивал. Впрочем, мне хватало писем от мамы.  
  
– Малфой, ты заполнил анкету? – спросил я. Малфой скинул хаффлпаффца с дерева, чтобы мне хватило места на плоту. Поставил чайник. – Слушай, а хаффлпафцев ты тоже развращаешь?  
  
На Малфое сегодня была шляпа. О нет, не так. На нем была Шляпа. Приличный такой цилиндр. С букетиком засохших фиалок, прибулавленным к атласной черной ленте, обнимавшей тулью.  
  
– Что значит «тоже»? – уточнил Малфой, стрельнул в меня глазами из-под полей. Взгляд прошел навылет, прямо сквозь мою пустую башку. По крайней мере, в эту минуту она была шокирующе пуста – так, будто решила соответствовать мнению Гермионы о моих умственных способностях. – Ты чувствуешь себя развращенным, Уизли?  
  
– Так что с анкетой? – уточнил я, принимая чашку.  
  
– Хаффлпафцы тоже на что-то годятся. – Малфой движением заправского йога перекинул ногу через плечо и ткнул пяткой мне в лицо. – Кто-то ведь должен стирать мне носки?  
  
– Так что с анкетой? – я ткнул пальцем в пятку Малфоя, она смущенно дернулась, стукнув меня по носу. Я вдруг подумал, что уж Малфою-то вряд ли пришлют столько громовещателей, как мне. Вряд ли их разрешено посылать из Азкабана. Я вдруг решил, что попрошу маму – ей несложно поорать на еще одного непутевого болвана, а Малфою будет приятно.  
  
Должно быть, у Малфоя впереди блистательное будущее. Все двери открыты. Выбирай не хочу, хоть монетку подбрасывай, чтобы решить, в какой забегаловке работать официантом.  
  
– Малфой, я буду оставлять тебе чаевые, – пообещал я, растрогавшись. Малфой лег на пол, Шляпа съехала ему на лицо.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
Я немного подумал. Потом подвинулся ближе, снял Шляпу с его лица. Малфой взглянул на меня, нахмурившись. Я положил его голову себе на колени, устраиваясь удобнее. Малфой плотно сжал губы и закрыл глаза. Я погладил его нахмуренные брови. Это было даже приятно – трогать кого-то. Просто так. Без всякого смущения и без цели, просто ради прикосновения. Это было странно – что кто-то позволяет мне подобное.  
  
Я очертил пальцем его брови, и уперся в точку между бровями, пока она не согрелась и не расслабилась. Малфой больше не хмурился. Я положил ладонь ему на лоб и некоторое время просто сидел так. Малфой дышал глубоко и ровно. Будто уснул. Я знал, это очень успокаивает – мама держала руку у меня на лбу, когда я был маленьким и мне снились кошмары. Казалось, что все страшные мысли уходили, впитывались в ее ладонь. Я постарался представить, как вытягиваю из башки Малфоя все ужасные воспоминания, которые там копошатся. Представил и улыбнулся.  
  
Потом я провел пальцами по щеке Малфоя. Бледные щеки, впалые. Раньше он был круглолицым. Богатая бледная деточка, в его дорогущих мантиях и с перекошенной физиономией, будто унюхал что-то очень вонючее. Мне казалось, рядом с ним я вонял. Но Гарри меня потом успокоил – Малфой на всех так смотрит. Это ничего.  
  
Теперь он тоже кривился, но не так. Теперь он будто наступил на гвоздь, такое у него было лицо. Чаще всего. Но не сейчас – сейчас оно было расслабленным. Может, Малфой и вправду уснул. Во сне все кажутся ангелочками, даже бли… даже Джордж.  
  
Я сжал пальцами подбородок Малфоя, потом обвел скулы. Потрогал нос – тонкий, вздернутый. Губы.  
  
Губы шевельнулись, обхватывая кончик моего пальца. Подержали его немного, а потом отпустили. Малфой открыл глаза. Сел. Махнул рукой в сторону чашки.  
  
Вид у него был усталый.  
  
Ветер гнул траву к земле. Это было весело, идти против ветра и слушать, как хлопают мои собственные уши. Потом я устал и свернулся клубком, ткнув хвостом в нос. Малфой зашуршал травой, подходя ближе. Я поднял одно ухо торчком, показывая, что начеку. Малфой не пытался подойти ближе, а сел на траву справа от меня. И долго молчал. Когда я открыл глаза, увидел, что он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вскочил на лапы, кувыркнулся пару раз, обошел его кругом. Мне было любопытно, но ведь это могла быть и уловка!  
  
Я тронул лапой его спину, Малфой вздрогнул, и я отскочил. Он буркнул куда-то в свои ладони:  
  
– Как думаешь, сколько нужно времени, чтобы приручить лиса?  
  
– Приручить? – переспросил я. – Ха. Ха-ха! Ха-ха-ха!  
  
И, хохоча и тявкая, побежал вниз с холма.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Знаешь, – мечтательно сказал Гарри, лежа в своей постели, – завтра я обязательно спасу Малфоя.  
  
Он лежал, закинув руки за голову, и на всю комнату одуряюще пахло потными подмышками. А может, это мне так казалось, потому что мой нос как раз утыкался в левую подмышку Гарри. Я лежал на его кровати, закинув на Гарри ноги, потому что на моей кровати трахались Симус и Дин. Не в данный момент, нет – в принципе. Но я еще не был готов приближаться к ней на метр и ближе.  
  
– Как думаешь, Джинни уже получила открытку? – снова спросил Гарри, когда ему показалось, что я недостаточно убедительно храплю.  
  
– Не знаю.  
  
– Как думаешь, Джинни уже пишет мне ответ? Наверняка пишет. А может, даже отправила!  
  
Гарри дернулся, пытаясь вскочить с кровати и подбежать к окну, но я навалился на него всей тяжестью (думаете, просто так на него все свои конечности закинул, да?) и удержал на месте. Это была четвертая или пятая попытка Гарри проверить, не летят ли совы. Если бы не я, всю ночь Гарри провел бы у окна, как капитан на мостике корабля, вглядываясь в мокрый ночной туман.  
  
Вот что значит дружба.  
  
– Спи, Гарри, – пробормотал я в подмышку. Гарри вздохнул. Потрепал меня по макушке (не знаю чем, руки его по-прежнему были заложены за голову):  
  
– Завтра мы спасем хорька, вот увидишь.  
  
Он успокоено вздохнул и тут же отрубился, а я прислушался к шуму дождя за окном. Лило с самого вечера. Должно быть, не слишком-то весело сейчас Малфою на дереве. Наверное, мокрый весь до нитки. Наверное, материться сквозь зубы, когда молния бьет в очередную ель в лесу. Кто знает. Дрожит там, покинутый всеми, несчастный и замерзший слизеринец.  
  
Того и гляди, помрет от пневмании. Не дождавшись спасения. Гарри расстроится.  
  
Нет, надо что-то делать. Я вскочил с кровати и вытащил из-под Гарри одеяло. Пойду и укрою Малфоя. Только ради Гарри.  
  
Вот что значит дружба.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда я вскарабкался на дерево, увидел, что вокруг плота не меньше тысячи согревающих заклинаний. А я как мудак со своим одеялом. Да и то все в дырках от сигаретных окурков.  
  
– Стой, кто идет! – заорал Малфой, когда я стал ломиться сквозь чащу веток. Я от неожиданности что-то ухнул, и Малфой швырнул мне в лоб совиный череп. Столкнулись наши черепа с глухим красивым звуком.  
  
– Ну все, – обиделся я и собрался падать, но Малфой ловко втащил меня в свой домик-на-дереве.  
  
Малфой был в пижаме, волосы стояли торчком, веки покраснели, а зубы весело отбивали марш. Я приободрился – не смотря на все согревающие, одеяло оказалось кстати! Значит, немного все-таки спас. А Гарри утром доспасет.  
  
Мы сели на край плота, рядышком, и закутались в одно одеяло. Малфой прижался ко мне своим тощим плечом, которое все время дергалось и не давало мне спокойно дремать. Так что пришлось взять Малфоя за руку – просто, чтобы он успокоился и прекратил свой эпилептический припадок. Малфой и впрямь успокоился, порылся где-то под одеялом и вытащил мятую сигарету. Мы смотрели на дождь и курили, кусая фильтр.  
  
Утром Малфой распихал меня, я обмотался в одеяло и кое-как слез с дерева. Пока шагал к замку, вертел шеей, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы там уже что-то хрустнуло и перестало болеть. Во рту будто крестраж сломался, на запястье болтался браслет из ореховых скорлупок и сухих ягод. Мокрая трава мигом промочила носки, в которых я сдуру вчера выперся.  
  
Пробравшись в спальню, я нырнул к Гарри под бок и сразу же заснул.  
  
И даже стоны с моей кровати мне не мешали.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Но на следующий день Гарри было не до спасения Малфоя. Где-то между разговором с Трелони («Я вижу, вижу ваше печальное будущее, бедный мальчик…») и Флитвиком («Мистер Поттер, я здесь, ЗДЕСЬ! Ниже смотрите») Гарри ввалился в гостиную и спросил:  
  
– «Очкарик» – это комплимент, или…  
  
– Или, – сказал я, но к счастью, Гермиона в прыжке успела повалить меня на пол и сунуть мне в рот чернильницу. Так что прозвучало это неразборчиво, а потом я стал захлебываться в чернилах, и Гарри отвлекся на искусственное дыхание. Спася меня, он немного приободрился – на него всегда так действовали подвиги – и снова спросил:  
  
– Как думаете, Джинни ведь не имела в виду ничего плохого?  
  
Кажется, она все же обиделась, что открытка Гарри пришла с опозданием.  
  
– Ну что ты, Гарри! – уверила его Гермиона, – Джинни чувствовала себя смущенной из-за открытки, потому что ей было приятно, и в то же время стыдно, ведь она не посылала тебе открытки на твой день рожденья, так что она подсознательно постаралась уравновесить слишком яркие позитивные эмоции, и в то же время создать причину для того чувства вины, которое беспокоило ее и казалось недостаточно обоснованным, она решила эту проблему негативным всплеском, поэтому вела себя с тобой резко, однако ее указание на твою внешность означает пристальное внимание и даже вожделение.  
  
Взгляд Гарри потерял всякую осмысленность где-то на третьей минуте объяснения, так что Гермиона перевела дыхание и взгляд – на меня. Послюнявив палец (ненавижу, когда она так делает!), Гермиона принялась оттирать чернила с моего подбородка.  
  
– Какое счастье, что вы, два идиота, отучились думать и привыкли принимать мои слова за абсолютную истину, так что я могу теперь болтать любую ересь с умным видом, зная, что вы все равно прекращаете слушать сразу после слов «фрустрационная конгруэнтность».  
  
***  
  
  
  
В этом месте я отключился, а пришел в себя уже вечером, сунутый в кадку из-под фикуса.  
  
Я вылез из кадки, упал в кресло, то, что поближе к камину, и сгреб с журнального столика горсть драже.  
  
– Фу, Рон, – сказала Гермиона.  
  
– Да, Рон, фу, – согласился Гарри. Он что-то писал, высунув язык и пряча пергамент ладонями от любопытных взглядов – не то, что бы их было слишком много, этих самых взглядов. Судя по тому, каким сосредоточенным было его лицо, и как глупо он улыбался, это было очередное любовное письмо к Джинни.  
  
Гермиона сидела рядом с ним, на диване. Живоглот развалился на ее коленях, время от времени лениво поднимая лапу и царапая ей подбородок. Гермиона была занята тем, что высыпала на ладонь Всевкусные Драже и отделяла те, которые были подозрительного цвета – цвета ушной серы или соплей. А также коричневые.  
  
Я запихнул в рот драже из «зоны риска», стараясь мыслить позитивно. Коричневые, знаете ли, могут быть и с шоколадом.  
  
– Фу-у, Рон! – повторила Гермиона, открывая новую пачку. А что прикажете делать? Это на первом курсе Гарри покупал угощение «на всех», а съедал его я. Теперь жизнь стала суровой, и друзья мои вместо «угощайся, Рон» говорят «морда не треснет, Рон?».  
  
За окном громыхнула молния – сезонов дождей у нас в Англии четыре, весенний, он длится примерно три месяца, летний, тоже около того, осенний – тут гарантировано три месяца ливней, ну и зимний – вперемешку со снегом. В остальное время солнце так и шпарит. Идеальные условия для жизни на дереве.  
  
«Никаких Малфоев», – строго сказал я себе. Потому что ну это уже слишком – ходить к нему с утра, ошиваться под деревом днем, да еще и вечерами чаевничать. Эдак и я скоро на дерево переселюсь, а друзья мои и не заметят, так, удивятся мимоходом – что-то из кадки ничего не торчит.  
  
– Хорошо, правда? – мирно заметила Гермиона, разглядывая салатовый боб. Могут быть сопли, но может и виноград, вот дилемма. – В такие вечера я рада, что с вами связалась.  
  
Мы с Гарри переглянулись возмущенно – мол, в другие вечера она не рада! Но в чем-то Гермиона была права.  
  
– Да уж, хорошо сидим, – хмыкнул Гарри, вдохновенно зачеркивая какую-то строчку. Со времен Палаточной Эпохи, как мы ее называем, нам втроем редко удается посидеть в тишине и покое. А тут удача – и Гермионе не нужно готовиться к очередному собеседованию, и у Гарри обострение, кажется, прошло, и я с Малфоями завязал. Да к тому же – в полутемной гостиной почти никого не осталось, только мы трое, ну и Невилл с Падмой в темном углу, но этим было не до нас. Когда из угла доносились особенно томные стоны, Гарри принимался бормотать себе под нос: «Рон девственник, Рон девственник», а я притворялся, что не слышу.  
  
– Уютно здесь, – сказал я.  
  
– Ага, – сказала Гермиона.  
  
– С места не сдвинусь следующие два часа, – сказал я.  
  
– Ааааааах, – сказал Невилл.  
  
– Ага, – сказала Гермиона.  
  
– Веснушки – кружки… Веснушки – пушки… мушки… – пробормотал Гарри.  
  
– Хоть силой меня тащите, – сказал я.  
  
Живоглот зевнул.  
  
– Кстати, а Малфой все еще сидит на дереве. Он торгует наркотиками, совращает хаффлпафцев, грабит банки и взламывает базы ЦРУ, и все одновременно! Я уже молчу про убийство животных из Красной книги.  
  
– Ага, – сказала Гермиона.  
  
– Я им займусь, – пообещал Гарри. – Вот прямо завтра. Спасу и дело с концом. Тушки. Сушки.  
  
– Так бы тут и сидел всю жизнь! – сказал я.  
  
– О дааааааааааа, – сказала Падма.  
  
– Может, и просидишь, – хмыкнул Гарри, – если анкету не заполнишь.  
  
– Кто бы говорил, – фыркнул я.  
  
– Ага, – сказала Гермиона, – стоп, – сказала Гермиона, – ЧТО?!? – завопила Гермиона.  
  
Живоглот быстро сообразил, что к чему, и спрыгнул с ее колен. Гермиона повернулась к нам с ужасом, сначала она пронзила своим укоризненным взглядом меня, а потом Гарри. И если Гарри выжил после двух Авад, это еще не означало, что он выстоит перед направленным потоком возмущения Гермионы.  
  
– ГАРРИ ДЖЕЙМС ПОТТЕР! РОНАЛЬД КАК-ТЕБЯ УИЗЛИ! Вы хотите сказать, вы ДО СИХ ПОР не сдали свои анкеты????!!!  
  
И тут я понял, что надо бы навестить Малфоя.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он повязал на голову косынку, на пиратский манер. Черная ткань, из-под которой торчали отросшие вихры. Я всегда подозревал, что Малфой ненавидит свои волосы. Слишком уж много внимания он им уделял. Будь я блондином, мне было бы не по себе. Будь я блондином в нашей семье, я хочу сказать.  
  
– Улыбаться нельзя, – сказал Малфой, скидывая пепел мне в ботинок. Мы сушили носки над чайником. С листьев капала вода. – Скажут: «после всего, что сделал, он еще и улыбается!».  
  
Я пытался найти цилиндр, или перья, или хотя бы тюрбан. Не из черепа же он их трансфигурирует! Попутно зажигал свечи, те, у которых фитиль не слишком отсырел.  
  
– И серьезным ходить тоже нельзя. – Малфой щурился, выпуская дым, чтобы он не попал в глаза. – Скажут: «смотри-ка, какой несчастный! Небось не рад, что мы победили!».  
  
Мы в первый раз говорили о чем-то личном. Я вдруг подумал – ну, в общем и целом, сколько времени нужно, чтобы приручить человека?  
  
– Уизли, – хрипло позвал Малфой. – Ползи сюда, хватит романтику разводить.  
  
Я плюнул на свечи (в прямом смысле слова – там уже маленький пожар начался) и сел рядом с Малфоем. Стянул с него косынку. Он покосился на меня, не поворачивая лица. Застыл. Я положил руку ему на затылок, трогая мягкие, спутанные волосы. Зарылся в них пальцами, осторожно пошевелил, чувствуя, что накрепко запутался. Почесал кожу головы. Малфой закрыл глаза, тяжело, медленно.  
  
Было дело. Однажды. Давным-давно. Ну, сейчас кажется, что давным-давно, на самом деле – всего пару лет назад. На третьем курсе. Мы собирались в Хогсмид – все как обычно. Гарри не шел, не помню, почему. Ну а мы с Гермионой стояли рядом, в очереди, как полагается. Длинная шеренга учеников, медленно бредущая к воротам, мимо Макгонагалл – она записывала всех, кто идет в деревню, и проверяла разрешения. Так уж вышло, что Малфой стоял сзади нас. Я чувствовал себя ужасно. У меня вся спина чесалась от его взглядов, я терпеть не мог, когда на меня пялились, а он пялился, я знал это наверняка. Гермиона все бубнила что-то важное, ну, как у нее обычно бывает – что-то жутко важное и серьезное, что я пропускал мимо ушей в первый раз, не понимал во второй, и получал вместе с подзатыльником в третий. Гермиона бубнила, а я закипал от злости. В тяжелой зимней мантии было так душно. И мы продвигались к воротам медленными, крохотными шажками.  
  
Вдруг Малфой поправил мой капюшон. Я был уверен, что он положил туда навозную бомбу. Я обернулся, смерил его взглядом, а Малфой уставился на меня, мол: «чего?». И не усмехнулся, не сказал очередную грубость – просто смотрел. Я не стал затевать ссору, тем более что Гермиона дернула меня за рукав, а это значило: «Рон, мы в трех шагах от Хогсмида. Если ты сейчас совершишь глупость, и тебя оставят в школе, не ной потом».  
  
Как только мы вышли за ворота, я попросил Гермиону взглянуть, все ли в порядке. Нет ли у меня в капюшоне чего-нибудь ужасного, отвратительного и слизеринского. Но все было в порядке.  
  
Малфой просто поправил мне капюшон.  
  
Я много об этом думал.  
  
Я и теперь вспомнил, пока гладил его по голове. Малфой совсем притих, не шевелился, даже дышал так, что это было незаметно. Наверное, его редко кто гладил по голове. И вряд ли он когда-то думал, что это буду делать я. Рон Уизли. Я и сам не мог представить.  
  
Все же, я не тупой. Капюшон, и потом еще много всего разного. Малфой запал на меня, курсу к шестому это стало абсолютно понятно. Когда Гарри вытащил меня из озера, ну, во время Турнира, Малфой хлопал вместе со всеми. Хотя у него на груди был значок «Поттер-слизняк». И еще он поддался, тогда, в кабинете Амбридж. Когда их тупая «дружина» схватила наш маленький отряд Дамблдора. Он поддался. Ну а потом Гарри запульнул в него чем-то ужасным, и он месяц пролежал в Больничном крыле. А потом он впустил в школу Пожирателей. А потом началась Палаточная Эпоха, и было уже не до него.  
  
А теперь мы сидели на дереве, и я гладил его по голове.  
  
А Малфой плакал.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На следующий день я выполз из спальни и был атакован Гермионой Грейнджер. Она повалила меня на пол, уселась сверху и выдвинула ультиматум. Точнее, она сказала:  
  
– Рональд Уизли.  
  
Но это уже звучало как ультиматум. И все из-за дурацкой анкеты.  
  
– Почему ты Гарри этим не донимаешь?  
  
– Донимала. Вчера. Он все написал и уже сдал. Профессор Макгонагалл меня минут сорок благодарила.  
  
Гарри, гад такой, даже не предупредил! Друг, называется... Пришлось срочно придумывать себе планы на будущее. Гарри выкрутился неплохо – написал, что решил стать журналистом. Сказал: «Может даже, напишу книжку про Риту Скиттер. «Биография жука: скандальные подробности из жизни рабы пера».  
  
Я почти слышу зловещий хохот – его Гарри репетировал часами в палатке, он хотел поразить Волдеморта на финальной битве, мы дурачились, представляя, как Волдеморт не успевает и рта открыть – а Гарри выходит вперед, с мечом и плащом за спиной, и говорит зловеще:  
  
– Так-так-так. Пришел встретить смерть, лысый ублюдок? – а потом хохочет настоящим коварным смехом.  
  
В общем-то, обсуждение этого варианта битвы помогало нам не сойти с ума в те дни.  
  
Но, может, мы все-таки немножко повернулись. Слегка. Потому что Гермиона сидела на мне сорок минут, а я написал в своей анкете, что хочу участвовать добровольцем-испытуемым в различных медицинских экспериментах. Ну, знаете – чтобы приносить пользу обществу и все такое. Гермиона решила, это очень благородно.  
  
А когда я подошел к дереву, я сразу понял, что Гарри все-таки добрался до Малфоя и теперь вовсю его спасает, потому что крики Малфоя звучали отчетливо и отчаянно.  
  
– Пусти!! Убери руки, отцепись от меня, идиот! Я никуда не пойду, слышишь?! Ах ты… пошел к черту!..  
  
Гарри не кричал, он в таких делах (спасение слизеринцев) был опытный, знал – надо беречь дыхание и брать упорством. Так что Гарри тащил Малфоя за ногу, а Малфой вцепился в нижнюю ветку дерева и вопил:  
  
– ОТВАЛИ, ПОТТЕР!!!!!!!!!  
  
– Развлекаетесь? – безо всякой там ревности спросил я. Потому что чего мне ревновать? Гарри однажды вспорол Малфою брюхо темным заклятьем, Гермиона расквасила нос своим кулачищем, а я этому белобрысому ничего плохого в своей жизни не сделал. Один раз хотел, правда, да и то сам потом же плевался слизняками. Поэтому немудрено, что парень прикипел ко мне всей душой. Со мной безопасно.  
  
Вчера я, правда, повел себя не слишком-то порядочно. Когда Малфой начал плакать, я тут же смылся. «Плакал», наверное, громко сказано – пустил одинокую мужскую слезу. Но Малфой оказался из тех людей, по которым сразу видно, что они ревут – веки порозовели, а кончик носа стал откровенно красным. И я почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Никогда не умел утешать плачущих людей. Гарри, кстати, тоже; мы с ним как-то обсуждали это. «Если плачет девочнка, это ужасно», – делился воспоминаниями Гарри, – «но ее хотя бы можно поцеловать, чтобы она прекратила. А что делать с парнем? С Малфоем, к примеру?». Целовать Гарри его не хотел, вот и запустил заклятьем – и хотя это было тыщу лет назад, до сих пор чувствовал себя немного виноватым, поэтому спасал сейчас Малфоя изо всех сил, а сил у него было явно больше, чем у истощенного и разленившегося на дереве Малфоя.  
  
Малфой расцепил уже было руки, но тут увидел меня и завопил:  
  
– Смотри, что он делает!! Рон, скажи ему!!!  
  
– Рон??! – изумился Гарри. Не тому, что я вырвался из гнета Гермионы, а тому, что мое имя прозвучало из уст Малфоя.  
  
– Рон??! – не меньше Гарри изумился я. Да и Малфой выглядел малость растерянным. Гарри первым пришел в себя и воспользовался шансом – резко дернул Малфоя прочь от дерева, тот попытался вырваться, но Гарри сделал подсечку и повалил Малфоя на землю, а сам рухнул сверху. Лицо у него было зверское – видно, решил, что если не оттащит подальше от дерева, то хоть залезть назад не позволит, только-через-мой-труп-лицо, вот как я это называю.  
  
Но тут произошло кое-что очень… неприятное. Как только Малфой сообразил, что не может пошевелиться, и что Гарри надежно держит его руки и нависает сверху, он вдруг задергался, резко, как припадочный, закричал каким-то страшным задыхающимся голосом:  
  
– Пусти, пусти меня, пусти…  
  
И Гарри слетел с него кубарем в ту же секунду, перепуганный, ошарашенный. Малфой вскочил на ноги каким-то единым, нечеловеческим движением и ринулся к дереву. Взлетел вверх по ветвям быстро, как белка, и скрылся в листве. Гарри горестно посмотрел на меня:  
  
– Что это было? Я опять напортачил, да?

***

В этот раз я не струсил, я полез за Малфоем. «Даже если он плачет», – бестолково бормотал я себе под нос, подтягиваясь и цепляясь за ветви. – «Даже если плачет».  
  
Малфой не плакал. Правда, выглядел диковато, забившись в угол и глядя на меня оттуда вытаращенными злющими глазами. В руке дрыгалась тлеющая сигарета.  
  
Я схватил чашки и швырнул на пол. Малфой призвал бутылку откуда-то из-за сундука, плеснул лихо, пролив больше половины. Выпил, я, поморщившись - тоже. Потом снова ткнул пальцем в чашки, Малфой снова плеснул своей крепкой бурды, самогон он сварил, что ли… я скривился, полез за всякими травками и прочими сыпучестями для чудо-чая, но Малфой помотал головой и выхлебал содержимое и моей, и своей чашки. А потом снова схватился за бутылку.  
  
Пришлось ее разбить. Малфой снова кинул в меня совиный череп. Потом ботинок. Потом обхватил голову руками и свернулся в клубок. И я решил не трогать пока – пусть лежит. Сыпанул щедро горсть чего-то синего, чего-то черного. Чего-то серого, с резким запахом. Плюхнул того, сего, пошаманил пальцами над чашками, завывая, как экстрасенс-любитель. Поставил чайник на огонь.  
  
Сунул Малфою чашку. Он отпихнул мою руку, но осторожно, чтобы не пролилось. Кривлялся просто. Я пнул его под зад и снова ткнул чашкой в зубы. Выпили залпом, не сводя глаз друг с друга – для этого пришлось скосить их к носу, чтобы видеть над ободком.  
  
Ох, сколько же у него было зубов! Сколько зубов! Он будто весь состоял из клыков, острых, сверкающих, как зубья пилы. И сам он весь сверкал и искрился, а шкура у него была белой и толстой. Я попятился на слабых лапах, не хватало еще быть задавленным такой громадиной. Малфой тяжело развернулся и взлетел в воздух.  
  
Я сидел в яме, которую выкопал на всякий случай, для безопасности. Задрав башку к небу, я глядел, как Малфой носится среди жидких облаков. Его крылья почти не шевелились, а длинный хвост, усеянный шипами и какими-то иглами, вился кольцами.  
  
Потом он приземлился, неподалеку от меня – лапы как столбы, врылись в землю по локти.  
  
Я подошел поближе, очень, очень осторожно.  
  
– Ну что, так тебе больше нравится? – спросил Малфой тихим, усталым голосом. Я помотал головой, уши захлопали. Малфоя перекосило. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть презрительной гримасой – вроде той, что возникает у Снейпа, когда он видит Гарри. Но выглядело так, будто у Малфоя что-то застряло в зубе, и он пытается языком это выковырять.  
  
– А так? – спросил он. Я спрятал улыбку, притворившись, что у меня сердечный приступ. Малфой скользнул вправо, влево, похожий на горжетку с злыми желтыми глазами. – С этого ракурса они даже симпатичней, – удивился он, разглядывая стебель василька. Потом кинулся бежать, припадая на передние лапы и взрывая землю задними.  
  
Мы немного побегали, потом я догнал его и куснул за хвост.  
  
– Хватит уже, Малфой. Не смешно.  
  
Хорек вздохнул и обернулся мальчишкой. Я подошел поближе, распушив хвост. Сел рядом, толкнул в плечо.  
  
– Ну, и что это было? Там, с Гарри?  
  
– Отвали, Уизли.  
  
– Это правда, что говорят? Что Пожиратели сделали с тобой?  
  
– Ты не хочешь это слушать, Уизли. А я не хочу рассказывать.  
  
Мы помолчали. Потом я фыркнул.  
  
– Ага! Значит, снова «Уизли»?  
  
Малфой уставился мне в глаза. Медленно и четко произнес:  
  
– Рон. Рррон. Рррррон. Мне нравится твое имя.  
  
– А твое довольно глупое.  
  
– Пошел ты.  
  
– Дррррако.  
  
– Хмпрф, – что-то такое он мне ответил.  
  
– Драаааако. Дракооооо.  
  
– Завали!  
  
Я завалил. Завалился на спину, уставившись в небо.  
  
Малфой немного подумал и лег рядом.  
  
– Почему у тебя шрамы на ладони?  
  
– Отпусти мою руку.  
  
– Не, правда? Вены резать – это немного выше надо было взять.  
  
– Серьезно, Уизли? У тебя такой опыт в этом деле? Дашь пару уроков?  
  
– Хорьком ты мне нравился больше.  
  
– Ты бы мне и хорьком не понравился, – огрызнулся Малфой. Мое чувство справедливости возмутилось:  
  
– Что ты такое несешь? Я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
– Уизел, ты в своем уме?  
  
– Я прекрасно помню про капюшон.  
  
Ну ладно; это прозвучало действительно глупо. В голове все было как-то логично, но вслух…  
  
А Малфой будто и не удивился; будто он тоже недавно думал про капюшон. Он даже отпираться не стал. Просто сказал:  
  
– Хмпррф.  
  
А потом:  
  
– Я пытался изменить свою судьбу, понял?  
  
Ткнул мне в нос свою изрезанную ладонь.  
  
– Тупица. Ты бы еще в хрустальный шар заглянул.  
  
– Сам кретин. Что, никогда не экспериментировал с возможностями своего тела?  
  
Однажды я пытался засунуть кулак в рот. Почти получилось, кстати, но тут меня за этим занятием застукала Гермиона. И после этого окончательно укрепилась в мысли, какой же я непревзойденный…  
  
– Кретин.  
  
– Хватит уже обзываться!  
  
– А то что? Расплачешься? – сказал Малфой и осекся. Несколько секунд мы молчали, соревнуясь, кто громче сопит.  
  
– Давай-ка возвращаться, – предложил Малфой, когда стало темнеть. Обычно меня просто вышвыривало на доски нашего дома-на-дереве, но в этот раз Малфой уставился на меня так, будто чего-то ждал.  
  
– Угу, – буркнул я. – Давай.  
  
– Ну? Возвращай нас.  
  
– Э-э-э…  
  
– Уизеееел! – застонал Малфой, обхватив руками голову. – Ну кретин же!!!  
  
– Что?! Что я опять сделал не так??!  
  
– Ты готовил чай, тебе и возвращать! И только попробуй сказать, что не можешь!  
  
Потом я сказал, что не могу. Потом получил в нос. Потом обиделся и ушел за холм. Когда стемнело, Малфой притащился как миленький. Сел рядом, буркнул, шаря по карманам:  
  
– Какого хрена я ребенок, я курить хочу!  
  
«Лисы вообще не курят, но я же не жалуюсь!» – жалобно подумал я. Уставился на звезды. Странное дело, мне казалось, что в галлюциногенном мире законы природы не действуют. Да и вообще законы не действуют. А смотри-ка – ночь.  
  
Холодало, желание залезть в нору становилось почти нестерпимым.  
  
– Со стороны, наверное, это выглядит как передоз, – зловеще сказал Малфой, нагнетая обстановку. – Валяются две туши на полу, кругом трава рассыпана, всякая дрянь… теперь меня точно исключат.  
  
– А тебя все равно бы исключили, – утешил я его, – ты же анкету не сдал!  
  
– Можно подумать, ты сдал!  
  
Я коварно захохотал, радуясь, что смех пригодился. Малфой послушал меня немного, а потом вдруг взял и тоже захохотал, еще коварней.  
  
– Ты чего? – немного испугался я.  
  
– А что? – он сразу окрысился. – Уже и смеяться нельзя? – и из вредности захохотал еще громче. Я к нему присоединился. А потом откуда-то из-за холма донесся вой.  
  
– Гарри нас спасет, – не слишком уверенно сказал я. Малфой содрогнулся.  
  
– Попробуй еще раз. Напрягись. Мать твою, Уизли, зачем вообще своими руками кривыми к травам полез?!  
  
– Да ладно тебе, не кипятись! Подумаешь… здесь тоже неплохо. Можно подумать, ты рвешься туда, обратно!  
  
– А ты что, хочешь здесь поселиться?  
  
Я задумчиво помахал хвостом.  
  
– Может быть, – уклончиво сказал я. Малфой, до этого маячащий где-то сбоку, подскочил вплотную и уставился мне в глаза, а пальцами вцепился мне в плечи, сильно, слишком сильно.  
  
– Не смей. Здесь делать нечего. Это все… – он окинул взглядом холмы за моими плечами, – это все ненастоящее. Захочешь остаться здесь, и никакая Помфри тебя уже не вытащит.  
  
– Значит, это варево еще и опасное? А ты им хаффлпафцев поил!  
  
– Хаффлпафцы умнее тебя будут!  
  
– Почему так хочешь вернуться, Малфой? Что у тебя там есть вообще?  
  
– Ты, – просто ответил он. Выпустил мои плечи. – Ну и всякая такая муть.  
  
– Ах вот как, я для тебя, значит, то же, что и муть?!  
  
– Ну что ты, любимый! – пропищал Малфой, хлопая глазками. Потом пнул меня под жопу. Я попытался его укусить, но этот слизняк отскочил, и зубы клацнули в воздухе.  
  
Потом мы сидели. Я пытался вернуть нас назад, Малфой пытался объяснить, как это надо делать.  
  
– Ну, ты просто будто существуешь и не существуешь, и тебе легко быть где угодно. А потом ты просто захватываешь меня – только запомни, это самое главное – и тащишь нас обоих через ничто, так, чтобы нас не было тут, но мы постепенно проявились там.  
  
– Ага. Так бы сразу и сказал, Малфой! Че уж, сейчас мигом все устрою, – хмыкнул я, привалившись спиной к подножию холма. Малфой ткнул меня в бок.  
  
– Не спи.  
  
– Не сплю.  
  
– Не спи.  
  
– Не сплю я.  
  
– Да не спи, тебе говорят!  
  
Часа через два это было уже не смешно, да и не слишком-то помогало. Малфой бубнил мне под нос всякую ересь, какие-то анекдоты, которые старше моего отца («заходят как-то в трактир маг, гоблин и домовой эльф…»), а когда я закрывал глаза, поднимал панику.  
  
– Нельзя спать, Уизли! Уснешь здесь, и уже не проснешься никогда.  
  
– Ну а ты следи, значит, чтобы я не спал.  
  
– Я и слежу!  
  
– Слабовато следишь!  
  
– А так?  
  
Он схватил меня за хвост и дернул. Хвост отвалился. Малфой уставился на него с ужасом, медленно отползая от меня.  
  
– Мне казалось… такое только у ящериц…  
  
– ТЫ ОТОРВАЛ МНЕ ХВОСТ!!! СКОТИНА, Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!..  
  
По крайней мере, пока мы носились по холмам, спать мне совсем не хотелось. Да и те, кто выл, забились поглубже в свои норы, услышав мои дикие вопли. Малфой бегал, размахивая моим хвостом, как флагом, и вопил на одной протяжной низкой ноте. Но когда я повалил его на траву и мы покатились вниз с холма колбаской, он уже не вопил, он смеялся, икая и всхлипывая. Я тоже начал было хохотать, но тут налетел затылком на какой-то камень, и все померкло.

***

– Ой, – сказал я. Открывать глаза было страшно, но я мужественно справился с мимолетной слабостью – не считая уже того, что пальцами кто-то оттянул мне веки.  
  
– Ну? – вид у Драко был суровый и крайне недовольный. – Ты что, у Поттера понабрался? С каких хренов ты в обмороки начал падать?  
  
– А чего ты мне хвост оторвал? – жалобно промямлил я, пытаясь подняться, но тут же опрокидываясь обратно на спину. Во-первых, перед глазами все тут же поплыло, а во-вторых, Малфой толкнул меня в грудь. Но успел подставить ладонь, чтобы я снова башкой не стукнулся.  
  
Мы были на дереве. Никаких холмов, васильков и прочего. Только пыль, травы и птичий череп.  
  
– Вообще уже, Уизел! – продолжал возмущаться Малфой, наматывая мне на голову какую-то фигню. – Сначала носится за мной, как ненормальный, потом все камни башкой собирает… твоей башке-то ничего не будет, она у тебя чугунная, а я знаешь сколько нервов попортил, пока тащил тебя оттуда?!  
  
– Ты же сказал, что не можешь! Что только я могу! Только кто чай заваривал!  
  
– Пфф! – Малфой закатил глаза, тыча мне в лицо своей ладонью. – Сколько пальцев?  
  
– Один, средний.  
  
– Пфф! – повторил Малфой, ощупывая мне затылок и незаметно вытирая кровь о мою мантию. – Если мы станем одним целым, то я буду считаться за тебя, и смогу перенести нас обоих. Пока ты, трухлявый идиот, валяешься и изображаешь жмурика. Так я нас и спас.  
  
– Как это – одним целым?  
  
– Ну, например, если я заберусь в тебя, то я как бы стану тобой.  
  
– Э-э…  
  
– И спасу нас, – снова повторил Малфой, упирая на слово «спасу». – Что я и сделал.  
  
– Да-да, молодец. Но я чего-то не понял. Как это в меня можно забраться?  
  
– Ну, не целиком, дубина, – снова закатил глаза Малфой. Он их так часто закатывал, что я уже начинал его пугаться – потому что снизу, с моего ракурса, это выглядело довольно жутким. – Какая-то часть меня должна была оказаться в тебе.  
  
– Чт… ох. ЧТО???!  
  
Я принялся ощупывать жопу, а Малфой нервно, невесело рассмеялся. Несколько секунд он наблюдал за моим дрыганьем, глядя из-под опущенных ресниц, а потом сжалился.  
  
– О, да ради Мерлина, Уизел! Не будь ты таким тупым! Я просто сунул палец тебе в рот.  
  
– Па… ФУУУУ!!! Фуууу!!!! Буэ…  
  
– Я тебе дам «буэ»! Я тебе дам «буэ» на моем дереве! – строго сказал Малфой, встряхивая меня за плечи. Я зажмурился. Честно говоря, и впрямь сильно тошнило. Даже очень сильно. Даже очень-очень. Мне почему-то жутко не хотелось блевать при Малфое, а тем более – на Малфоя. Но все к тому и шло. И я выбрал наиболее достойный выход из ситуации.  
  
Все снова померкло.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Спустя пару дней Мафой притащился в больничное крыло. Мое сотрясение мозга уже вылечили, обычными зельями, хотя я предлагал мадам Помфри провести на мне что-нибудь экспериментальное, раз уж я заполнил анкету, да и случай такой удобный. Но почему-то Помфри не спешила воспользоваться предложением, схватить тесак и с опасным блеском в глазах ринуться реализовывать свои запрещенные, но очень прогрессивные медицинские изыскания.  
  
Наверное, потому что была слишком занята – надо было приготовить еще один котел Предохранительного зелья, оно заканчивалось очень быстро этим летом.  
  
Малфой пришел ближе к ночи, сел на краешек кровати, уныло сунув холодные ноги под одеяло.  
  
– Не смог найти ботинки, – поведал он мне. – Полоумная Лавгуд тоже вечно их искала по школе, теперь моя очередь.  
  
– И ты пришел сюда ныть, – заключил я. Драко яростно пнул меня под одеялом, угодив свой костлявой ногой куда-то в бок.  
  
– Я пришел сюда посмотреть, не сдох ли ты еще, и в случае необходимости добить. Разумеется, из сострадания.  
  
– Разумеется, – кивнул я. – А тут такой неприятный сюрприз – мало того, что я иду на поправку, так мне еще и дырку в черепе залатали.  
  
– Ну вот, а я так хотел заполучить твою черепушку, когда ты умрешь. В дырку можно было бы ставить свечу или цветок. Черт, Уизли, из твоего черепа получился бы очень стильный подсвечник! Может, ты на что-то все же и годишься!..  
  
– Ладно, Малфой, а на что ты годишься? Помимо приготовления наркотиков и поиска ботинок?  
  
Он почесал подбородок, поглядел на месяц, торчащий в окне.  
  
– Могу сделать омлет. Или массаж.  
  
– Ногой? Потому что ты мне там определенно что-то массируешь.  
  
– А ты заткнись и получай удовольствие.  
  
– А может, и правда? Вздрочнешь по-быстренькому?  
  
– А может, еще и пососать? – он свирепо уставился на меня. Я пошевелил бровями, потом ушами, потом еще пальцами на ногах, Малфой вдруг задумчиво посмотрел на одеяло, откинул край.  
  
– Не, ты что, Малфой, угомонись, – ляпнул я, сообразив, что с него станется – капюшон же поправил. Мало ли, чего еще от него ожидать, от этого ненормального. – Ты это… не надо.  
  
Он пожал плечами, глядя куда-то в сторону. Помолчали.  
  
– Слушай, а чего ты с дерева слез? – спросил я. Малфой вдруг дернулся, напрягся.  
  
– Мне уйти? – спросил ровно.  
  
– Не. Я же так, просто спросил. Странно.  
  
– Угу.  
  
– Ты хоть мылся?  
  
– Пошел ты, Уизли.  
  
– Я же не просто так спрашиваю.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
– Полезай сюда.  
  
Он уставился на меня. В полутьме его лицо казалось чужим и незнакомым.  
  
– Полезай сюда, чего таращишься? – я подвинулся, отогнув край одеяла. Драко неловко перевалился через меня, растянулся на кровати, прямой, как доска, и застыл. Я накинул на него одеяло. Малфой не шевелился. Я подвинулся ближе. Малфой не шевелился. Я осторожно положил на него руку, поперек живота, как будто обнимая. Малфой не пошевелился, только задышал быстро и загнанно, а потом зажмурился, вцепившись в простыни.  
  
– Уизли, не издевайся надо мной, а? – жалко попросил он.  
  
– Лады, – шепнул я, ткнувшись носом ему за ухо. Волосы лезли в ноздри, хотелось чихать, но в романтическую атмосферу чих как-то не вписывался. Мы полежали так пару минут, а потом Малфой пошевелил рукой. Снова замер, прислушиваясь, потом повел рукой по одеялу, с тихим шорохом. Замер, когда его пальцы коснулись моей щеки. Подождал, не спугнул ли меня. Я не шевелился, дышал ему в шею и жмурился. Драко тихо вздохнул, положил ладонь на мою щеку и погладил. Потом еще разок вздохнул, снова погладил. Спустился кончиками пальцев к шее. Это было приятно; кажется, я теперь понимал, почему Малфой был так повернут на оплате прикосновениями. Я дышал шумно и глубоко, пока Малфой изучал мою шею, плечо, грудь, а потом забирался рукой под одеяло. Медленно провел ладонью по животу, ткнул в пупок.  
  
– Ой! Осторожней ты, – я подвинул под одеялом ноги так, чтобы ступнями обхватить ступни Драко. Ледяные. Малфой несколько секунд гладил мой живот, это было приятно и странно, и слегка щекотно. А потом он повел руку вниз, царапнул ногтями, оттягивая резинку штанов, коснулся моего члена – уже вставшего наизготовку. Аккуратно обхватил его. Все это время Малфой смотрел куда-то в потолок, а не на меня, и пытался сохранять на лице невозмутимость. Я пыхтел ему в ухо, а он гладил мой член, медленно, обстоятельно, от основания до головки. С каждым разом все горячее становилось между ног, все труднее было дышать, все больше становился тяжелый ком, растущий где-то в груди, за ребрами. Я не сводил с Драко глаз, пока он гладил меня – у него было напряженное, серьезное выражение лица, он хмурился, слегка скривив губы, и часто моргал. Его рука двигалась так мучительно правильно, так уверенно, будто это была моя собственная – только в тысячу раз нежнее, старательней и искуснее. В какой-то момент мысли у меня помутились, потому что Малфой вдруг потер большим пальцем головку, я сжал сильнее руки, притягивая Драко к себе, и замычал, прижавшись носом к его щеке, а потом кончил. Пока я вздрагивал, с каждой новой судорогой выплескивая сперму, Малфой держал руку на моем члене. Затем, когда все закончилось, он аккуратно вынул ее из штанов и положил поверх одеяла, будто притворяясь, что она всегда там лежала и вообще ни при чем.

  
Я еще несколько секунд лежал, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью во всем теле. Потом начал думать о всяком разном: считается ли это за секс, и должен ли я теперь хотеть спать, и что полагается делать по правилам в таких случаях, и должен ли я как-то похвалить Драко или выразить ему благодарность? А потом я открыл глаза и увидел, что Малфой улыбается. У него у самого, между прочим, давно стоял, но улыбался он с такой довольной рожей, будто это он только что испытал оргазм.  
  
– Знаешь что, Малфой… – возмущенно начал я. Улыбка мигом сползла с его лица, он застыл, по-прежнему глядя в потолок.  
  
– Что? – спросил безучастно.  
  
– Если б я знал, что ты так можешь, хрена с два я б тебя по лицу гладил за чашку чая!  
  
– Вот как, – процедил Малфой, прищурив глаза и повернувшись ко мне.  
  
– Да-да, именно так! Я бы сам приготовил полный чайник, и ты бы стал моим постоянным клиентом. – Малфой ухмыльнулся. – В смысле, на чаепитиях.  
  
– Я понял.  
  
– Ну да. И я бы…  
  
– Рон. Заткнись.  
  
– А? Ладно. Окей. Просишь меня заткнуться? Я заткнусь. Я так заткнусь, что… мппф…  
  
Целовался Малфой лучше, чем Лаванда. И, наверное, лучше, чем я. Когда он отодвинулся, он нагло ухмыльнулся и выставил вперед подбородок: давай, мол, спроси, умею ли я черенок от вишни в узел языком завязывать. Но я и так догадывался, каким будет ответ, так что ничего не спросил, а вместо этого тоже сунул руку под одеяло. Сначала Драко дернулся, потом задрожал, потом начал царапать простыни. И смотрел на меня с недоверчивым удивлением. Я активнее задвигал рукой.  
  
– Ох, ты… ох…  
  
Он широко открыл рот, будто не мог дышать, и зачем-то раздвинул ноги. Я мимоходом погладил и яйца, и мошонку, а потом снова обхватил его член, горячий и напряженный. Головка была скользкой от эякулянта. Каждый раз, когда я к ней прикасался, Малфой закрывал глаза и откидывал назад голову, вбиваясь затылком в подушку. Но потом снова таращился на меня, пожирая глазами, и мне было довольно неловко заниматься таким делом под его пристальным взглядом. В конце концов пришлось наклониться и поцеловать его, не прекращая двигать рукой, поцеловать его подбородок, и переносицу, и щеку, и нижнюю губу, и верхнюю, а потом шею, и плечо, и грудь, и сосок, розовый и торчащий… А потом Драко хрипло вздохнул, так, как вздыхает человек, который после долгого, тяжелого пути возвращается домой, он вздохнул и выгнулся, лягнув меня ногой, и рука у меня стала мокрой и липкой.  
  
– Ох, ну и ну, а я-то уговаривал мадам Помфри меня сегодня выписать, – хмыкнул я, укладываясь рядышком и пытаясь заполучить хотя бы угол подушки.  
  
– Пожалуй, надо чаще проламывать тебе череп, – пробормотал Драко, закидывая на меня ногу.  
  
В общем-то, я уже был на все согласен.  
  
***  
  
Утром Гарри пришел меня проведать.  
  
– Малфой слез с дерева, – отрапортовал он, выковыривая глаза у шоколадной лягушки. – Но в замке никто его не видел. Говорят, он ушел партизаном в леса.  
  
– Вполне возможно, – глубокомысленно кивнул я.  
  
– Гермиона нашла работу, сегодня приступает, – продолжил он кормить меня новостями.  
  
– А как же аттестат?! – возмутился я. – У нас занятия, вообще-то?  
  
Гарри посмотрел «не-будь-идиотом» взглядом. Могу поспорить, натренировался во время долгих диалогов «вы-всегда-любили-мою-мать» со Снейпом.  
  
– Занятия, – патетически вскрикнул он, воздевая руки к потолку. И, уже более будничным тоном, добавил, – Ей предложили кучу денег и квартиру в центре Лондона.  
  
– Неплохо, неплохо, – улыбнулся я. – Когда въезжаем?  
  
– Как только найду, куда она спрятала ключ. Мне кажется, она наложила на него чары Ненаходимости.  
  
– Ты посмотри в какой-нибудь жутко скучной толстой книжке, в которую бы ни за что не стал заглядывать– посоветовал я.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Как думаешь, Гермиона сильно развопится, если я еще квартиранта приведу?  
  
– Да не, вряд ли. Ну, то есть, развопится, конечно, но не громче обычного. Я тоже, если честно, хотел кое-кого к нам подселить.  
  
– Ладно, вот и отлично.  
  
Мы улыбнулись друг другу. С внезапным беспокойством я уточнил:  
  
– Но это же не Снейп?  
  
Гарри как-то подозрительно стушевался. Потом покосился на меня.  
  
– Не, ты что. Это как если бы ты вдруг привел Малфоя! Бред же.  
  
– А-а. Да. Точно, – нервно ответил я, выхватывая у Гарри лягушку. – Полнейший бред.  
  
– Чепуха.  
  
– Абсурд.  
  
– Нелепица.  
  
– Трансфигурация.  
  
– Э?  
  
– Ну, тоже фигня, другим словом.  
  
– А-а.  
  
Мы помолчали. Гарри задумчиво щурился на яркое солнышко, палящее в окно. Потом улыбнулся.  
  
– Ну, я пошел. Надо там еще с зельями помочь, знаешь – Предохраняющее постоянно кто-то тырит.  
  
– С зельями помочь?  
  
– Такое ощущение, что все с ума посходили.  
  
– Ты? С Зельями?  
  
– Все занимаются сексом, постоянно.  
  
Я расплылся в улыбке. Гарри пробормотал себе под нос что-то утешительное, что-то вроде: «Рон девственник, Рон девственник», потом заметил мою улыбку, вскочил, расстроено чихнул и вышел.  
  
Я кинул под кровать шоколадную лягушку. Малфой вылез, сердито облизывая перепачканные шоколадом губы.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, я эту дрянь не ем!  
  
– Долго ты еще тут будешь прятаться?  
  
– Пока тебя не выпишут.  
  
Ну ладно. Это меня устраивало. Больше, чем вариант с партизаном.  
  
Это меня очень устраивало, в общем-то.  
  
Проще говоря – жизнь была прекрасна.  



End file.
